1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to slide fasteners, and particularly to molded top stops for slide fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,087, No. 2,832,119, No. 3,001,904, No. 3,190,779, No. 3,309,746, No. 3,340,594, No. 3,353,233, No. 3,353,256, No. 3,482,292, No. 3,488,239, No. 3,510,379, No. 3,672,008, No. 3,686,719, No. 3,735,469, No. 3,748,709, No. 3,775,815, No. 3,800,394, No. 3,804,577, No. 3,813,459, and No. 3,862,474 and British Pat. No. 1,162,932 and No. 1,314,365, contains a number of slide fasteners having molded top stops as well as methods and apparatus for forming the top stops. In the prior art extra interlocking elements above the top stop were generally trimmed in a separate step after the forming of the top stop; such extra step of trimming requiring separate machinery and handling.